


Girl, Angel

by closetspngirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetspngirl/pseuds/closetspngirl
Summary: Pastry Chef reader finds out about her past when a couple of unexpected guests show up at the hotel.





	Girl, Angel

Thanksgiving, or any holiday for that matter, in the food industry was busy. Busy serving people who ate out instead of cooking at home. A lot of them were probably tradition, you didn’t judge. Well, not all of them. And you weren’t bitter, not at all. 

Who were you kidding? You couldn’t remember the last time you spent a holiday at home. Well, last year. Christmas. But you were sick. Thanksgiving 6 years before that…also sick. Unfortunately being the only one to do pastry at your current hotel you were at, you couldn’t afford to be sick, or take the day off. 

Holidays, and busy days in general, put people on edge. You included, despite your ability to work under pressure. You could be the most organized and efficient person, which you were, and you could still get annoyed. Today was no different. Especially since the manager who always, as of late drank at work and seemed to be constantly inebriated on the job, was working today. 

You hated people who were noticeably drunk when not in the appropriate setting (i.e. party, home, event, etc.). Your dad had been like that when you were growing up; drinking every night after he got home from work, you spending a lot of nights in your room after dinner or on the weekends or out with friends, just so you didn’t have to be around him. Needless to say, you couldn’t handle it. Not to say you had anything against drinking. You drank. You had your share of long nights out with friends and horrible hangovers the next day. But like with anything – time and place.

This was neither.

So when you were walking down the hall by the lobby and the manager was walking towards you with a cart, you kept to yourself as usual. Until he pushed the cart in front of you in a joking manner to block your path. 

“Excuse me,” was all you said as emotionless as you could; since if there was any emotion behind it, chances were it was going to come out bitchy. Time and place worked for words too, and there were guests around. 

“Well good morning and Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Y/N! Gosh, can’t laugh?” he said in a mocking tone, but one to get your anger boiling.

You had to bite your tongue so hard. 

After he was out of earshot, you started going off under your breath.

“How does he get away with this? Thinking he’s so hilarious, coming in at 6am already tanked? God I just wish he’d get fired! He can’t do his job sober, let alone…”

You stopped when there was a hand on your shoulder, causing you to turn around quickly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” the man said, green eyes meeting yours.

“No, umm…no, it’s okay. Is there anything I can help you with?”

The man looked at the taller one he was with, who was now standing next to him.

“Uh…maybe? Where…where did you learn how to speak like that?” He asked cautiously.

You thought to yourself about what you said, making sure you actually hadn’t been speaking English.

“Oh…uh…my…” you started, twisting your hands together and looking at the floor, not really sure how to answer. There was no easy answer, not without going giving more information than you wanted. You couldn’t just tell them that you were speaking a language as old as time, the same language that was spoken by celestial beings.

The man looked at you expectantly. Just then you hear a rustling sound, one you hadn’t heard since you lived…with them.

“Sam, Dean, is everything…” the third man started, now staring wide blue eyes at you.

“Y/N?” Hearing your name made your gaze rise to the two men in front of you, not expecting to see a third.

“Um…do I know you?”

The first man looked between you and Castiel. “Wait, you two know each other?”

“Yes, well…sort of. Y/N was taken in and raised by an angel couple after…” he trailed off, not really wanting to finish that sentence. After noticing your gaze had fallen to the floor.

“So that explains why she was ranting in Enochian,” the taller hazel eyes man said, turning from Castiel back to you as he spoke. 

“Yes. But I hadn’t heard anything from her since she was nine, so I’m surprised she still knows it,” he said to the taller man.

“Y/N, this is Sam and Dean Winchester,” the angel said, turning back to you.

“Nice to meet you two,” you said timidly, shaking both of their hands. You still didn’t have a clue as to what was actually happening.

“Is…is there someplace we can talk, maybe later tonight or tomorrow morning? I’m kind of getting ready to serve 300 people brunch.”

“What’s for dessert?” Dean asked before Castiel could answer.

“…Pie?”

“I love pie!” he exclaimed, a wide smile settling on his face.

“Well, if I have any extra I’ll bring you some when I see you guys later.

Brunch went along well, nothing to write home about. Uneventful brunches were the best, no issues or crazy guests to handle. 

\--  
Later that night, your chef let you leave earlier than you had anticipated, which was a nice surprise. Getting in your car, you realized that you didn’t have any way of contacting any of the men. It was then that you remembered what the angels had taught you about all those years ago, that if you ever needed them – just pray.

So you did.

“Um...if you can hear me, I’m…I’m done for the night and ready to talk…”

You paused, cracking your eyes open to see if anything had happened. When you saw that nothing changed, you went to put your key in the ignition, when you heard the rustling sound from earlier. Looking over slowly to your right at the passenger seat, you saw the angel. It was delayed, but you still jumped in your seat at the sudden appearance of the angel. 

“God, you scared me,” you said, taking a deep breath to calm your now racing heart.

“Sorry Y/N. And actually, it’s Chuck.”

“Um. What?”

“Never mind.”

“So where are Sam and Dean?”

“They are at little restaurant down the street. It would have used too much grace to transport more than just myself at a time.”

“Oh well, let’s get going.”

You drove to the restaurant, even thought it was maybe a ten-minute walk, if you walked slow. Your thinking was that if you wanted to make a quick getaway, you didn’t want to have to walk back to your car, having three grown men be able to easily catch up to you.

The two of you walked in, a small Mexican place that the locals loved. Spotting the brothers at the bar you made your way over.

“Hey, you showed up,” Dean said, taking a drink of his beer.

“Yeah, well, when you don’t see an angel for twenty years, you get curious,” you retorted, waving down the bartender. “Shot of whiskey and a beer,” catching Dean’s gaze on you as you finished ordering. “What? It’s been a long day, and long week, and now there’s an angel back in my life. Girl needs a drink.”

“I didn’t say anything,” he said chuckling while holding his hands up defensively. 

“So, what are you doing here anyway? How did you know that I was here?” You turned to face him.

“Sam and Dean were in town on a case, haunted apartment building down the street…”

“The…The Baker House…that’s haunted?” you asked, cutting off Cas. 

“Um, yes. Did you know about that?”

“No. I mean, not really? Of course there’s stories that circulate through town. But whenever I drive by the building I always get this weird feeling. But I’ve never connected it to a haunting.”

“Wait, so…do you know what we do?” Sam asked, motioning between himself and Dean.

You looked perplexed for a second, “You’re…ghost hunters? Like on those TV shows…?” you said slowly, having no idea how to answer the question. 

The brothers exchanged a look of annoyance. “No sweetheart, we’re not like the Ghostfacers. We’re hunters.”

“What do hunters care about a ghost?”

“We’re not those kind of hunters. We hunt the supernatural; ghosts, vamps, werewolves and everything else that makes up scary campfire and horror stories. And you just happen to have a ghost in this town.”

“Ok, but that still doesn’t answer my question. How did an angel know where I was? I thought I…” you started, suddenly nervous at the thought that the warding was gone somehow. You noticed the surprised look on the brothers’ faces at your non-reaction to what they did for a living.

“You’re still warded, Y/N. I didn’t know you were here. Like I said, I haven’t heard from you since you were nine, which is when,”

“They gave me the warding.” You finished for him.

“Exactly. I came because I heard Sam and Dean. They were both confused as to why they were hearing a human speaking Enochian, so I came, which is when I saw you.”

“You were warded when you were nine? Why?” Sam asked you, looking concerned and maybe even sad for you. You didn’t know that he knew how painful the warding process was, so to do it on a child would be torture. 

“I…I actually don’t know why. I’m not even sure why I went with Raphael and Leliel in the first place,” you told him, fidgeting with the label on your beer bottle.

“What do you remember about your mother, Y/N? Before the angels took you in?”

“Not much. I never knew her since she died when I was born. Dad never wanted to talk about her,” You answered the angel, Castiel nodding in response. You looked to Sam, noticing him looking down at his hands, a sadness crossing his face.

“It was just after my ninth birthday, I asked my dad about her, what she was like, where she went, basically trying to fill in the gaps of not having her around. My dad told me one day soon after that, that I was going to go stay with some friends of his for a few days. I remember that I didn’t really want to, because I didn’t know them, but I went anyway. Leliel seemed nice. After a few days I asked when I could go home, only to be told that I couldn’t. I got so mad at them, yelling at them, telling them that I wanted to see my dad. But they never let me. I never saw him after that. I stayed with the angels until I was 18 and went to college, never looking back or talking to them again.”

I remember one day, maybe a week after I was sent with them, another angel came, he was talking with Raphael and Leliel in the other room so I couldn’t hear everything. He was saying something about danger and a warding. I had no idea what he meant. I remember his name…Castiel…wait-” you stopped, looking up at Cas, eyes roaming over the vessel he was currently in. He nodded at you, answering the silent question you were asking. 

“But…you look different.”

“I know,” he looked at you with sad eyes, seeing you piece everything together. “I didn’t have this vessel back then. But that was me. I’m the one that told them that you needed to be warded, and you were in danger. Do you…do you still wear the necklace?”

You pulled a chain out from under your shirt, a silver medal, no bigger than a quarter, with a star symbol encircled by flames. “Every day since they gave it to me. They told me to never take it off, so I didn’t. They just ever told me why.”

“Jesus, Cas. She’s warded and wears an anti possession charm? What the hell was she caught up in?!” Dean demanded of the angel. 

“Anti…anti possession? As in…” you looked between the two men confused.

“Demons, sweetheart. You’re warded against angels and protected against demon possession.” Dean answered, scrubbing a hand over his face before signaling to the bartender. “Two shots of Jack please,” he asked, handing one to you when they came. Taking the shot he passed you, you downed it without question, knowing you were going to need it to handle the conversation that was about to happen. 

\--

“So let me get this straight. The demons want her because she can help them in this war against the angels. How? Why? What’s so special about her?” Dean asked, before catching himself and looking at you. “No offense sweetheart, I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on.”

“None taken, I’d like to know as well. Castiel, please. What’s with the warding and the charm? Why am I so protected? What’s going on?”

“Y/N. You’re…” he paused, not sure how to explain it. 

“Cas, she’s what?” Sam prodded. 

“She’s a nephilim,” he said, looking up at the ceiling, as if asking for help from someone who wasn’t there.

“I’m sorry, a what?” you and Dean said in unison. 

“A nephilim; a child born from an angel and a human. There haven’t been many, let alone a female nephilim,” Cas explained like everyone in his company knew what he was talking about. 

“An angel…and a human…my-“ you started, trying to keep your mind focused on what was being told to you. Angels were obviously a known thing to you, you were raised by two of them, and you knew Cas. But this was something else.

“Yes. Y/N, your mother was an angel, you father a human. Your mother Aira, although she went by Sarah here on Earth, she died giving birth to you. I’m sorry.”

You could tell he meant it. The emotion was there on his face and in his voice. You could hear the sadness and the sincerity in it.

“Ok…so my mother was an angel. Do I…can I do things like angels can?” you asked cautiously. You weren’t entirely sure if you wanted to know the answer to it or not. 

“No, well, maybe. Your grace was present when you were born, but you were raised to be a human. To act, eat, live and sleep like a human. After all of those years, the grace was suppressed; so now you are, for arguments sake, a human. That being said, another angel could possibly bring it back. That will be completely up to you though.”

“Um. Right…I’m half angel…with hidden powers. No big deal,” you let out a nervous laugh. “Another shot, anyone? Please? I will drink alone.” You went to call the bartender, before getting cut off by Dean. 

He gently brought your hand back down to the bar counter, “Sweetheart, I know it’s a lot to take in, but I think maybe you should skip the third shot. Besides, you still have the rest of your beer to finish.”

Which you had no problem doing. 

Cocking an eyebrow, Sam looked at you, “You ok to get home? Where do you live?”

“A half hour north of here,” you sighed putting your head on your arm that was resting on the bar, knowing you couldn’t drive. 

“We’re staying at a hotel down the road, stay with us tonight. We can even get a second room for you.”  
You nodded as you headed off to use the restroom, leaving the guys to pay the tab. 

“Cas, is she ok?” Dean asked, concern washing over him.

“Yes Dean, she’s fine. Fairly intoxicated, but alcohol would affect her quicker than it would you or Sam given that she is smaller than the two of you.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose he exhaled loudly. “Cas, in regards to the entirety of our conversation, angels and demons, the girl’s caught in the middle…is she ok?”

“Oh.” When he understood what was being asked, he looked to the floor, a hand smoothing down his navy tie. Looking up, he was met with two very expectant sets of eyes, pressing him to answer. “No, I don’t think she is. I’m sure that she has been followed for a better part of the last 11 years, and now that she’s been in contact with us, I’m not sure that she’s safe anymore.”

“But the warding, it’s in her, on her ribs. The medal…” Dean was sounding desperate, until he got an elbow to the side from Sam, letting him know that you were back. 

“Do you guys mind if I ride with you? I know we’re just going to the other side of town, but I really don’t feel like driving.”

“Of course sweetheart, Sam can drive with you in your car.”

\--

Dean had gotten you a second room right next to theirs, just like he said he would. After making sure that everything was ok, he gave you a t-shirt and a pair of boxers to wear to bed. Both articles were huge on you, and you had to cuff the boxers a half dozen times just so they would stay comfortably on your hips. 

You thanked Dean and Sam, locked and chained the door behind them and got in bed. Feeling yourself drifting off into a whiskey induced sleep; you were startled by a rough accented voice coming from the foot of your bed. 

“Hello darling.”

Sitting up and flipping on the light, you saw a well-dressed man in a black wool coat, making you let out a blood-curdling scream. Not 30 seconds later there was a pounding on your door, Dean and Sam yelling at you to open up. You were frozen in fear on the bed, until you hear the rustling of invisible wings.

Castiel raised his hand in the direction of the door, undoing the chain.

“What the…” you started, staring at the man in the black coat, too stunned to get any further. “Who…”

“We should have a little chat my dear, we have quite a bit to catch up on.”

Just then the door flew open, Dean and Sam stumbling in, from the excess momentum from shouldering it open, guns in hand. 

“Y/N, why did you scream like that?” Sam asked, drawing out the last word when he realized who was in the room. 

“Crowley.” Dean all but growled. “What the hell do you want? Why are you here?”

“Castiel. How kind of you to join. Maybe you could help…” 

“No. I won’t.”

“You haven’t even heard what I was going to propose,” Crowley started in that smooth accent. 

“It doesn’t matter because she’s not going. And I won’t bring her grace back. She’s not a pawn for you to just use,” Castiel’s voice was getting rougher as he spoke; angrier. 

“Cas, get her out of here!” Dean demanded. 

“But-“ 

“Please don’t argue. You have to leave right now.” You were effectively cut off by Dean who nodded to the angel, exchanging silent words. 

You felt a firm hand on your shoulder. 

Not two seconds later you were in your apartment.  
In Dean’s clothes.  
With an angel. 

“Castiel, a little warning next time,” you said as you rushed to the bathroom before you got sick. 

“Sorry Y/N, but I had to get you out of there. That was the quickest way.”

Coming back out you realized that you never told any of them where you lived. “Castiel, how did we end up here anyway?”

“I was able to look into your subconscious and this is where you were thinking of.” 

“Oh. Well, since we’re here. I’m going to put on some clothes that actually fit. 

\--

It was another hour before the boys showed up at your apartment, after giving Cas the address. Cas beat you to the door when they knocked, after he gave you a stern look to stay back. You weren’t about to argue with the angel.

The two of them walked in and immediately started checking the whole apartment; traps, hex bags, anything that would suggest any type of force against you. When they were satisfied, they met you in the living room where you were sitting on the couch waiting. 

“So, what’s the plan?” You asked them, somewhat annoyed and incredibly tired.

“Well sweetheart, we just found out that you’re wanted by the King of Hell, so you’re not going to be left alone, that’s for damn sure,” Dean retorted. 

“Ok, but I only have two other beds, unless we’re going to another motel. In which case, I want to pack.”

“That’s fine,” Castiel started, “I don’t sleep. Two beds works for them.”

“So these beds…is that two including yours?” Dean said, shooting a wink at you and getting a slap from Sam.

“Seriously? I’m apparently running from the King of Hell and that’s what you ask me?” You rolled your eyes at him while Sam let out a chuckle, watching his brother get called out. “And to answer your question, no, that’s not including mine. There’s one in the spare room and the couch pulls out,” you said, turning to Sam as you spoke. “I’m sorry they’re both small beds, twins; I can take one of them if you want the king sized bed,” you offered him.

“I’ll be ok, thanks, Y/N,” Sam responded, Dean giving you a deflated sounding, “Oh.”

\--

You woke up the next morning grateful for being off for the day, the events of the night before coming back to you, along with a slight hangover. You went out to start breakfast for the guys, startled when you saw Castiel sitting at the counter on one of the tall stools. 

“Good morning,” you yawned at him. 

“Good morning, Y/N,” he said. 

“Where…where are the guys? Realizing that neither of them were there. 

“They…um…went to take care of some stuff, a few loose ends from the case they were on…”

“Uh huh,” you said, not really believing him. 

Not 20 minutes later there was a sharp knock on your door before it opened. “Y/N it’s us,” Dean announced as him and Sam walked in in their suits. 

“What’s uh…what’s the occasion? I was just making some eggs and waffles, nothing to dress up over,” you said. 

“She’s right, breakfast isn’t usually something to dress formally for.”

“Cas, buddy, she was being sarcastic,” Dean explained while Sam laughed. 

“But really, why the suits?” You asked them again.

“Well…we went back to your hotel today, talked to your boss.” You could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“Ok…and…I thought the ghost was at the Baker House…”

Seeing Dean’s struggle, Sam stepped in, “It is. But we had to talk to him about something else.”

“Guys, can we get this out, preferably before I have to go back to work tomorrow?” You were getting irritable at this point. 

“That’s the thing, you’re not going back.”

“I’m what?! I have to! It’s my job!” You all but yelled.

“Whoa, easy tiger. You can’t go back, it sucks and I’m sorry. But you can’t,” Dean tried to tell you.

“And why is that, huh? Enlighten me,” you retorted, clearly upset that you now had no job.

“Oh I don’t know, something about the King of Hell out to get you, for starters?” He replied, quite short.

Sam stepped forward, you had picked up early that he was the calm one of the two. “Look, we don’t like it. No one likes it. But it had to be done. To make it easier, we told him that we were taking you into Witness Protection.”

“Of course you did. Just waltz in with your suits telling him that I’m going into Witness Protection…did he even buy it?” 

“Yes,” Sam said tentatively. 

“And what do you expect me to do now? I have no job. I can’t be alone.”

“Well, we both kind of expected, and hoped, that you’d come with us. You’re not going to be safe on your own. I’m actually kind of surprised that you even made it this long before either side came for you. And now that they know that you’re still here, you can’t be alone. The place we live is super safe, you’ll have us and Cas around to protect you, it’s hidden and warded. It’s also one of the coolest buildings ever,” Dean ended, a huge smile on his face like that of a kid at Christmas. 

“So…I just pack a bag and go with you guys?” 

“Pretty much.” They said in unison, both of them looking at you for the answer they knew you didn’t have to give.

Grumbling you finally agreed, “Ok fine! Just know I don’t like this. And Dean, it’s going to be a long while before I make you a pie…so don’t ask,” you said, stalking off to your room to pack up the absolute minimum.

“But I do get pie…at some point?” He said, hopeful, with a big dopey grin on his face. 

“Get me out of this mess, then we’ll talk.”


End file.
